The Stages to the end
by rohe2geth4evr
Summary: Harry is impatient and irrational. Ginny is dead HermRon have finally admitted their feelings but will it all be for nothing, as Harry and Ron make a huge mistake.
1. Stage of packing and confessions

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the character only the ones I make up.

**Prologue:** Harry had stayed in his families house all summer. Training not wasting anytime. Hermione Stayed at he burrow training with Ron and Ginny. Even though Ron and Herms had made up they were still mending the relationship, Everyone's been informed of Harry's plan for Godric's Hollow . Hermione's parent moved into 12 grimmald place. Shortly after Hermionie got home from school.

**Chapter 1. The stage of packing and confessing.**

"Ron I'm scared" Hermione said looking out the window of Ron's room, as he packed a trunk. Ron placed a stack of clothes in and shut the trunk. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her. Her head fitting right under his chin.

"Me too Herms. This is going to be a hard and difficult life from now on." He started rocking back and forth with here. Trying to sooth her. "I always be there for you. Remember that."

Hermione turned around to face Ron. "I will and same goes here" Ron's hand came up and caressed the side of Hermione's cheeked. His Faced held the expression of debate. Hermione suddenly getting nervous asked "So are you done packing yet?" His daze was broke and he nodded his hand moving away from her face. " I'll bring you to your house to get your things" She nodded and left the room. Ron silently cursed himself, was he doing anything right. "Windgaurdium Leviousa." and he flick his wrist and the trunk elevated. He brought his trunk down stairs putting it with Harry's. His mum was at the table looking sad, Hermione was standing at the doorway. "Mum where's harry.?" He had to repeat himself for her to snapped out of her deep thought. She had been like that since she knew what harry and Hermione and I were planning.

"He's talking to Ginny, dear." And then she went into deep thought.

"Well I'm going to get Hermione's things." But his mother didn't acknowledge him. He shrugged to Herms sadly. And Motioned her outside.

"I'm sorry my family doesn't have a fireplace it would make things easier." She wrapped her arms around his waist and Apparaited to the front of her house. Ron fell to the ground dizzily.

"Sorry if you were uncomfortable." He shook her off.

Hermione went through the front door and upstairs to her room. Acutely aware of Ron's presence behind her. Her parents had moved to Grimmald on Hermione's request the hous ewas silent and empty bring a sadness to Hermionie. Entering her room Ron took a looked around. "I've never seen your room before." He stated.

" Well I doubt you would of let under different circumstances" she said moving the trunk to her dresser opening it. " He didn't exactly trust guys in my room." she explained

"You seen my room plenty of times." he countered

"Yeah but my dad trusts me" Ron gave a look "He trust you too Ron. To protect me not to keep your hands off me." When the words left her mouth they both blushed.

"Hermione?" He asked hesitantly

"So what do you think Ginny and Harry are talking about." She asked causually avoiding the question.

"Hermione listen to me. We need to talk. He Said helplessly. Hermione stopped packing and sat on her bed tapping a spot for Ron. He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, for everything. For this year I treated you badly. Its just when Ginny said you kissed Victor I lost it I thought I lost you. Your always talking to him, and he outweighs me in everything, he's rich , famous and you seem to think he's quite dashing. I got jealous. So when lavender came by I just asked her out. I thought to make you jealous. And it worked. Don't deny it"He said when Hermione made an attempt to speak."It worked so well we didn't talk anymore, I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry. Hearing about Zachery at the Christmas party just made me hurt even more. And when I got hurt, and went to the hospital wing all I could think was about you . Where were you. Because I needed you." Ron turned to her and looked up seeing tears in her eyes. He didn't know because of revived sadness or happiness. "Because...I. .I ... loved.. Love you." He sputtered out. " I love you Hermione, I think I always have." Ron waited patiently awaited rejection.

The tears in her eyes spilled over onto her cheek."Hermione please don't be sad" He said desperately."I understand if you don't feel the same way." She put her finger on his mouth to keep him from talking then she replaced her finger with her mouth. Kissing him gently holding his face.

with her hands.

" I love you too Ron, I always have. Victor was my first kiss, but I only did it in anger because you didn't ask me to the dance then got mad at me for going with him. I wanted my first kiss to be with you. And when you were in the hospital wing I nearly died seeing you lying there close to death, and calling my name." She kissed him again. And he wrapped his arms aroun her. She put her head on his should and they sat there in an embrace savoring the fact they had just confessed their love, and it was excepted. Ron didn't think anything could compare to this moment. Hermione loved him. He felt complete.

Hermione felt the same the same way. Holding on to him for dear life. He was hers and her his, that's the way it was always meant to be. They pulled Back and Ron framed her head with his hands wiping away the tears on her face with his hand. Both of them smiling ear to ear. Ron leaned in and kissed her tenderly, savoring the feel of her lips on his. He dreamed about this for the longest time, and now that it happened it was better than he imagined it could be. His heart swelled."I love you soo much Hermione, my Hermione" He whispered to her between kisses that he scattered all over her face. On her eyelids her nose.

"I love you too, my Ron"

**Ok first chapter I little shaky I kinda just sat down and type. Sorry if I mispelled. Reviews would be nice it would help me a lot. I'll update soon. Feel free to request something to happen I'll dedicate it to you. Bye for now**


	2. Stage of moving, in and on

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the plot and any new characters.**

**Chapter 2: The stage of Moving, in and on.**

Sitting on the bed of Ron's room Harry and Ginny sat on the bed debating on what the issue all summer had been.

"Harry I want to go with you" Ginny pleaded. "I've trained all summer with Ron and Hermione!" She tried to reason. Close to tears Ginny had pleaded with Harry for what seemed like hours getting no where.

"Ginny, you know how I feel about that. I wouldn't forgive my self if anything happened to you. So no you'll stay at Grimmald place to be safe." Harry said in a final voice not wanting to hear anymore. Ginny suddenly got an angry look on her face. And then suddenly took out her wand and froze him where he sat.

"You will listen to reason Harry. I've thought about your reasons all summer and I think they're rubbish!" Her hand went to her head in frustration. "Complete rubbish. For one, Draco knows that we went out that we care for each other. So do you really think pushing me away is gonna save me?" Obviously Harry couldn't answer. But Ginny gave him a moment to think about it before she continued. "Plus I know where your going there is no way you can exclude me. Because I'll follow you." Harry got a scared look in his eyes. "If your willing for your best friends to take the risk, then you should give me the choice to decide."She let this sink in for a little bit "Now I'm going to release you and I want something other than a simple no!"

She released Harry and he wiggled his limbs.

"Ginny, For one there are ways to make you stay put ,one being your parents. Two If you follow me I will lock you up for your protection . And three Ron and Hermione know what there getting into and they've been there for it all!"Suddenly Ginny slapped him. To Stop Harry from ranting. Tears had finely fallen on her cheek Harry rubbed his face.

"Hermione agrees with me. I can handle my own and I could help you!" Harry got a defeated look on his face but would not give in. "Ginny, I can't say yes" Ginny flew out of the room slamming the door behind her. Harry sat there contemplating what she said. She did make good points. Points that Harry thought about over the summer. But He just couldn't let her come and put her in harms way. He knew Ginny was going to get Ron and Hermione to try and reason with him. But Ron would side with him because he felt the same way about Hermione. It's just he didn't have a choice.

Predictably Ron and Hermione entered the room. "Guys I don't want to hear it." Harry waved them off as Hermione was about to talk. "I said no."

"Well I say yes Harry. She did extremely well this summer training with us"Ron nodded agreeing with her."She can hold her own Harry and the only reason you wont let her go is because of your feelings for her harry. But if you didn't have feelings for her would you let her come?"

"I hate to say this mate but she could help us a lot." Ron said then looking away like he had just betrayed Harry.

"And she..."

"FINE, SHE CAN COME!"Harry yelled throwing his hands up in defeat knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He went to the gardens were Ginny had ran to. She was siting on the ground knees to head crying. Harry's heart squeezed, but there was too much anger in him to let compassion show. He grabbed Ginny's arm and yanked her up grabbing the other arm with his free hand and shaking her.

"You will do as I say is that clear, If I tell you to do something you do it."He growled in her face. Ginny nodded in complete understanding.

"I understand Harry." She said softly knowing he was hurting inside. She pushed through his grip and hugged him fully. His arms circled her gently squeezing her against him. He was on the verge of tears but he was keeping them in bravely.

"I've lost my parents, I've lost Sirius, I've lost Dumbledore, I can loose you Ginny, I can't!" He hugged her ever more firmly. Putting his head in her shoulder. Ginny held his head to her shoulder.

"You won't I promise you won't Harry." They stood glued to each other for what seemed like always not enough time. When Harry after putting a control on his feelings stepped back from the embrace.

"Go pack, we're leaving in the morning bright and early." He said with no emotion coming across his face. Ginny nodded knowing not to push Harry at all and knowing that he needed time alone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After much debate with Mrs. Weasley the four of them headed out of Goddric's hollow in the morning. They traveled but Floo Powder. Harry looked around at the place that was the only thing he could call home, the home with his family. The house was white, White cloths covered the furniture that remained there that no one had dared to touch. Everyone went upstairs and picked a bedroom. With a "snap" Dobby appeared in Harry's bedroom, To his knowledge the same one his parents had died in.

"Dobby is here sure to help Harry Potter, sir."

" Hello Dobby, I've asked you here on your own free will to help me, I need you to be surveillance for me Dobby. I want you to keep and eye on Ginny with out her knowing it. Can you do that."

"Anything for Harry Potter! Dobby will do this." Harry nodded his head and Dobby disappeared.

Hermione knocked on the door. "Harry I'm going to help Dobby start getting this place cleaned out, if that's alright with you?" She asked Hesitantly. Harry thought about it for a minute than he nodded.

"Lupin is coming by soon to help me put protection spells on the house." She nodded and left the room. A few minutes later Ron came into the room Smiling.

"Let me guess it's happened"Harry asked before Ron could utter a word.

"Yes it did. I know this isn't exactly the best time for it but it's been said and I have to say I'm the happiest git on the planet." Ron said with a dreamy expression. "Of course that's not going to get in the way of what we're doing here." Harry nodded as though the thought never crossed his mind.

"But separate bedrooms Ron."He said sarcastically. Ron turning red.

"Ok enough teasing I came to tell you that Lupin downstairs just got here." Ron stated Harry walked past him putting his hand on his shoulder."I'm Happy for you Ron" He said sincerely and left the room.

The next few hours consisted of Hermione Ron Ginny and Dobby cleaning the house, whole lupin and Harry put protection charms on the house. AntiAppartaion Charm, alarm systems and

such. While securing the grounds Harry came by a white picket fence surrounding two graves.

_Here lies James Potter_

_Loving husband and Father_

_Died honorable_

_next to it was_

_Here lies Lily Potter_

_Loving Wife and Mother_

_Died saving her son._

There was a plaque on the ground in between the graves.

_James and Lily were well loved by all. They were wrongfully taken by lord Voldemort_. _The will always be alive on our hearts.-Friends of the honored_

Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks. Lupin gripped the back of Harry shoulders in a supporting motion. He had an equally sad expression on. "They were the best friends anyone could ask for they were brave and strong and they loved you with all there hearts, Harry." He explained. "And they would be very proud of you. As I am." Harry dropped to his knees, crying harder but making no noise. Lupin hugged Harry to him. "Harry you must not dwell on their deaths, it cause to much pain. remember that they loved you and that you will see them again one day." Harry settled down and just stared blankly at the tombstones. silently vowing to avenge his parents.


	3. Stage of the unsaid

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 3. The stage of the unsaid**

Lupin had brought Dumbledore's pensive with him for Harry. Harry had put it in the study in a special compartment and locked it up. Lupin left a little bit after that, said Tonks was waiting for him. They had gotten married over the summer. A small wedding at Grimmald place. Harry couldn't go, he had to stay at the Dursley's. Bill And Fleur had also gotten married over the summer but in the hospital wing at St. Mungos. Bill would be slightly disfigured the rest of his life but was recovering quite well, he would be leaving the hospital soon, after the full moon.

The first time Harry went into Dumbledore's pensive, he realized something. All of Dumbledore's memories were there, not just a few from the past but all. Harry was thrown into a scene, were Snape was in Dumbledore's office talking to him, in very serious terms.

"_Dumbledore, I've done something."_

"_What is that Serverus?"_

"_I made an unbreakable vow with Mrs. Malfoy."_

" _What was that?"_

"_That Draco has been giving a task to kill you and if he should fail that I will for him."_

_Dumbledore didn't react in the way Harry thought he would, he sat there contemplating the situation. "Draco is the key to this Severus"_

"_Draco is just a boy, Dumbledore!"_

"_Don't underestimate the minds of children Severus"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying, that right now I know I will die by the end of the school year, but what I need you to know it has to be from you."_

"_What?"_

"_Draco can not kill me Snape, that would mean he would be gone for good."_

"_How do you know Draco will have doubts about it?"_

"_Because his attempts on my life have been foolish thus far Serverus I don't think he has it in him."_

"_What about Potter"_

"_He can't do what needs to be done with me here, He needs to be able to do it himself."_

"_Very well I will leave afterwards and gain Voldemort trust then I'll wait for the right time to strike."_

"_Thank-you Severus."_

_When snape had left dumbledore kept talking_.

"_Harry I know you listening right now, I'm sorry for what has to be done, you have always been like family to me and I love you very much. You need to let the Order know that Snape killed me under my orders and that he is helping us. I have faith and you Harry, I'm very proud of the man you are becoming. Good bye._

Harry forced himself out of the pensive. Every emotion he every felt went through him. Hurt confusion anger sadness etc. The main one was anger. Harry threw the closest thing to him against the wall and it shattered.

"Why?", Dumbledore knew he was going to die. He knew it. Dumbledore always thought he knew what was best. But he didn't he didn't. Harry needed him! He had left him.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny said rushing into the room.

"Dumbledore... he... knew",He said desperately.

"He knew what?",Ginny asked concerned.

"He knew he was going to die that Snape was going to kill him." He said with anger.

"Are you sure Harry?", She asked hesitantly.

"I saw it myself Ginny." ,He pointed to the pensive. "HE knew, HE knew" He cried.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Over the next week they had continued training. Harry had informed the Order of Dumbledore's decision. Many didn't believe him, but most did. That was the way Dumbledore worked. This news had an impacted on the hope of many. They had a guy on the inside, one that would be there to help.

Harry was stilled angered by Dumbledores decision but had come to terms with it. By this time Harry had gone back to watching Dumbledores memories. The last memory put into the pensive had told Harry where Dumbledore had left off. Dumbledore had voiced his suspicions about there being something behind the portrait of Sirius' mother. His reasoning being that, each Death Eater that Voldemort trusted and that was loyal to him had a piece of his soul or knew where one was. The Blacks were very devoted to Voldemort, it would be plausible that one was in their house. The mothers portrait would make sense because no one could remove it by any means. It had a force field around it somehow, it was hiding something.

That night Harry followed Dumbledore's suspicions. He didn't know what he was going to try. Dumbledore had tried all he could to get it open but to no success. Harry entered the house and everyone was there. Ron Hermione and Ginny had come too.

"Hiya Harry.", The twins said coming from the kitchen. "Long time no see."

"Are you guys in the Order now?", Harry asked.

"Yeah.", George said.

"Madeye has just sent us on an errand." Fred finished.

"Hey can you guys get me something while your out?"

"What are we your maid,"They said in lighthearted unison. Harry made no attempt to answer them but keep going.

"I need ingredients for a polyjuice potion." Hermione looked at him questionably. "Can you do that .Hermione can go with you she knows the ingredients." Hermione nodded her agreement.

"I'll meet you back at Godrics Hollow?"Ron asked her. She smiled and kept walking. As the door was closing Harry head a muffled. 'So it finely happened did it" Fred said to Hermione.

"What Happened?"Ginny asked but Ron made no attempt to answer her.

"What do we need polyjuice potion for?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain soon." Ron nodded. They walked into the kitchen, everyone from the order was pretty much there. Food and drinks had been laid out for everyone. As they entered the room heads nodded in greeting as they left. Lupin and Madeye remained behind to speak with harry.

"Harry, you missed dinner I'll make you kids something.." Mrs. Weasley said from the stove. She looked like she had gotten better over the last week about the situation.

"Yes Harry you just missed the meeting." Lupin said.

"Sorry I was into something in Dumbledores pensive." Lupin nodded in understanding. Harry Explained Dumbledores suspicions."I'm going to try and speak to her tonight I need some assistance though, just and case. I believe she will only talked to death eaters so I sent Hermione and the twins to get polyjuice potion, but I want to talk to her anyway."

"Harry we tried everything with that picture." Madeye growled. "But if you insist to try again lets hop to it."

"Madeye?" Ginny said. " Can you see through or behind the portrait?"

"No I can't there some magical shield around it sorry." Ginny nodded. They headed to the Heavy red curtains covering the painting. Harry braced himself and flung open the drapes. To his surprise the portrait didn't utter a word. It had gotten tired of yelling all day and night at the beginning of the summer, Lupin explained.

"What do you want, you worthless scum." She said and snobby voice."

"I want to know why you won't come off the wall."Harry questioned.

"I will only answer those who are loyal. You filthy worthless thing." She turned her head away indicating that they weren't worth there time. Harry closed the drapes.

"I think that confirms that she would only talk to Death Eaters.", Ron muttered. " Harry I know why you going to use the polyjuice potion, but who are you going to impersonate?"

"I've already thought about that, I remember in the fourth year at Hogwarts Victor Krums's School's headmaster showed his dark mark to Snape. Is he loyal to Voldemort still?"

"I'm afraid so Harry." Lupin said.

"Is there Any Death Eaters in Azkaban?"

"Lucious Malfoy is there."

"I thought he escaped?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently Voldemort sought to punish him, he tortured him badly he was near death ,when he let us have him. So he can suffer the rest of his life in jai,l even ripped the Darkmark from his arm." Madeye explained. Ginny winced in disgust.

"Could we get a piece of his hair?"Harry questioned,

"I'll do it."Madeye offered. " It' s time I payed old Lucious a visit,"

"Why doesn't he help us if he is no longer a death eater?" Ginny said.

"Pride I suppose. He's got none left as far as I'm concerned." Lupin muttered

"Why don't we just give him truth potion?" Ron suggested.

"Good Idea Ron I'll bring a bottle with me."

"I'm going with you," Harry said. Madeye nodded.

"Tomorrow morning meet me here at 8:00."


	4. Stage of meetings

**Disclaimer **:I don't own anything but plot.

**Chapter 3: Stage of meetings.**

When Harry left in the morning to meet Madeye, he sent Hermione and Ron to start making the Polyjuice potion; it would take over a month to brew. Harry had flown over to Grimmald place. He had not had an apparition test, Ron and him were planning in the next month to get certified. Ginny would still be to young to get hers.

The house was empty when he got there except for Madeye Lupin and Tonks.

"Morning Harry." Tonks said coming from the kitchen. "I got to go but it was nice to see you."

She left with a hurry. Madeye and Lupin were in the kitchen having a cup of coffee. When Harry came into view they stop and invited him to join them.

"So how are we going to be able to visit him anyhow?" Harry asked.

"I got it taken care of Harry, I still got some favors to call in." Madeye piped in. Harry nodded.

"Why was Tonks leaving in such a hurry?" Harry mentioned when there was a silence that descended.

"Someone asked to see her, something to do with Dumbledore. Don't worry Kingsley went with her." Lupin explained."Now I have some important business to attend to. We've been watching the Malfoy house, It looks like little Malfoy has come home." Then left the room.

"Shouldn't we go with him?"

"No, Malfoy is not that powerful Harry, he might be sneaky and conniving, but he's still a blockhead." Madeye muttered. " Ok I think it's about time we go. I'll appariate us too the closest spot then we'll have to walk the rest of the way."

Harry had never been to Azkaben and certainly never wanted to. When they got close Harry got a weird feeling in his stomach but kept walking. They walk up to the entrance and knocked.

"What's ya purpose?" A mans voice growled.

"Flaskli you old fart open the door its Madeye." a grunt answered them and the door opened.

"Madeye I hoped never to see you again." Flaskli said from a desk on the opposite side of the door.

"Well, you could only be so lucky, now lead as to him man can't afford to dottle."

"You lucky I owe ya." He led them down cell after cell of inmates some of them Death Eaters some just killers. It seemed like they had walk for ever when Lucius Malfoy finely came into view, Harry had never seen him like this. He looked awful his hair was no longer the blonde but brown from the dirt.

"Why if isn't it old Lucius Malfoy at his finest." Madeye boomed as they walked into the cell. He looked at them Sternly and didn't answer. The door closing behind them.

"Now I know your wondering what we're here for me and Harry that is, oh you remember Harry right?" He continued. Harry stared down the pitiful thing he called a Malfoy. "We'll we came here to ask you a few questions" Malfoy shook his head. "Oh we're not taking no for an answer Malfoy." He said smiling. He took out the bottle of Vertisiam. He flicked his wand and wordlessly made Lucius's limbs still. "Sucks to be without you wand doesn't it?" And he forced the entire bottle down his throat. Madeye turned to Harry. "Do you just wanted get your question over with first I know you got some. " Harry thought, what question did he have for him, nothing that Madeye wasn't going to ask.

"How does it feel to know Voldemort left you to die Lucius?" Harry asked , deciding to torture him

"I failed him, it's nothing I don't deserve, I feel disloyal and worthless." He answered.

"How do you feel now that Draco is in his good graces while your in disgrace?"

"I'm proud of him, always hope he could serve well."

"And how does it feel to know that I could take my wand out right now and kill you." Harry growled. Lifting his wand to Lucius's throat. Madeye looked momentarily shocked but than a smile lit up his face.

"I feel calm, you wont do I hold to much information for you to kill me." Harry smiled and lowered his wand. "One more, how do you think Voldemort will feel when he finds out that you betrayed him by telling us his secrets."

"I'm not stupid he'll finish the job. He warned me." Harry nodded to Madeye to start his questioning

"ok Malfoy, You know were any of the other Horcrux's are?"

"Yes"

"Were would that be now?"

"The bottom of the black lake at Hogwarts." Harry thought about his it would make sense. That was were Voldemort first learned to make Horcruxes. So this would be the first on he made.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"His robe, from Slytherine. But it's well guarded you'll never get to it. And I doubt you can steal any gilliweed from Snape this time." Malfoy said to Harry with a smile. Last thing Malfoy saw was Harry's fist coming to his face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Do you think it will work?" Ron asked Hermione. She flipped the page of her potions book and started to stir counterclockwise.

"Well, It's a good idea and I hope it works." Hermione muttered. "If it doesn't, this potion will probably come in handy anyway." Hermione stopped stirring and looked around. "Hey where's Ginny?"

"Oh she went to see Bill and see how he's doing."

"Oh" Hermione walked toward Ron and wrapped her arms around him. "So we're alone are we?" She smiled but her face blushed. A smirk formed on Ron's face.

"You right." Ron grabbed hold of her chin and bent down and kissed her, gently at first then he slide his tongue into her mouth and the kiss became urgent. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's necked, standing on her tippy toes her hand grabbing hold of his red hair. Ron grabbed her waist pushing her against him. Soon their breaths became rapid and short.

"Hermione!"Ron moaned and laid her down on the coach that was in the library. He climbed on top of her.

"I love you Ron. " Hermione whispered as there faces got closer. Ron's eyes showed warmth and happiness she had never seen before.

"I love you too." He kissed her again gently on the forehead, then to the eyelids, to the cheeks, the nose and then mouth. Ron slide to the back of the coach cradling Hermione to him, draping his arms over her waist, molding her to him. He kissed the back of her head as they laid there savoring each other.

"Thank- you Ron." Hermione whispered to him, for not rushing what they had.

"Your welcome Hermione." Why rush into anything, Ron thought.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron and Hermione woke up to a rocking.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry was teasing. Harry had a wide smile on his face. "Wake up sleepy heads." They both sat up rubbing their eyes. " I hate to wake you up. you looked comfortable." He said to Hermione who blushed and looked away. "And you I said separate bedrooms I guess I have to say every room." Ron ears got red but kept staring.

"Not what do we owe this pleaser Harry." Ron muttered.

" Madeye and I have found another location of a horcrux."Hermione shot up at this point, Ron right beside her. "It's in the Black Lake. At the bottom I believe. I can get into detail tomorrow, And Herms I got the hair, where did you want to put it?" Hermione got up and was fiddling in the cabinet with it. Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron. "I take it back, you don't have to be in separate rooms,just be safe." Harry winked and Ron looked angry but had a smile tugging at his face."

"I'm going to kill you." Ron said half serious half jokingly.

"Why?" Hermione asked when she came back." She looked confused. Harry put his hands to the side of his mouth. And mockingly said.

"My little Ron is growing up!" And faked cried. Ron threw a pillow at him knocking him off the coffee table. Ron started chasing him around the room.

"Hermione, where's Ginny." He panted coming around the couch Ron close on his tail."

"She went to see Bill." She yelled. Then Harry ran out of the door, slamming it in Ron's face knocking him down. Hermione giggled.

"You git." Hermione had uncontrollable giggles from the couch.

"Git am I?" Ron strided over to the couch and shoved her against him. "Well your in love with a git."

"Don't remind me." She said cheerily, bursting into laughter again. Ron joined her, kissing her from time to time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bonjour Harry!" Fleur exclaimed rushing toward him kissing his cheeks. "Zo wonderful to zee you!" Harry nodded with a smile and went to stand near Bill.

"I don't know if you allowed these but." Harry lifted a box of Chocolate Frogs. Bill snatched them away.

"I'll take them even if I'm not allowed. I guess Ron told you I was a sucker for these things."

"He mentioned it once, so how are you doing." Harry asked sincerely.

"Well I'll be out soon, they just want to make sure nothing happens in the full moon. Last month I fought it off, there seeing if I can do the same tomorrow. Harry stop staring at my scares." He said noticing Harry's eyes lingering on them.

"Sorry, It's just that."

"Harry need I remind you , that you have one too." Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. "Besides I'm the luckiest guy alive I'm married tot he woman I love." Fleur swung in and kissed him.

"You sound just like Ron, except for the marrying thing." Harry stared and bill's mouth went white showing teeth.

"Him and Hermione, I can't tell how many letters I got from him about her , I knew it." He said excitingly. "He's loved her for the longest time. I almost came to hogwarts and beat the crap out of him for that lavender thing."

"He told you about that? Harry asked.

"No Ginny did said he put Hermione in tears."

"Well don't worry Hermione got back at him. Got some scars I think." They both laughed. The nurse came in and said that Harry had to leave.

"Wasn't Ginny here?" Harry asked

"Oh Zhe vent vith that Neville garcon." Fleur said. Harry gave her a confused look and she shrugged. They said good bye, As Harry was walking outside Ginny came down the hall.

"Harry what are you doing here?" She asked

"Finding you and to see Bill." Harry said. "Want a ride?" Harry said as he got his broom form the front desk.

"How do you think I got here?" She said and got her broom. Harry was filled with disappointment. They kicked off the ground and muttered an invisibility spell.

"So how's Neville?" Harry asked casual.

"He's good. He said if he could ever help let him know. Says he's going back to Hogwarts this year and if anything happens you'll be the first to know." She said. A silence descended for a long bit.

"Harry, Are you still mad at me?" Ginny asked.

"I was never mad at you I just don't want anything to happen to you." Harry said.

"Harry I miss you." Ginny whispered.

"I miss you too Ginny." Harry admitted.

"Do you think we shouldn't do anything about it?"

"I don't know what to think now." He lifted the spell as they set down at Godric's Hollow.

"Do you love me?" Ginny said staring boldly at him. Harry smiled she definitely wasn't shy. He thought about what she said. Did he love her?

"Yes." He finely admitted. Ginny jumps into his arms.

"I love you too." She was close to crying. "Don't push me away. Please."

Harry held her to him. Rubbing her back soothing her."I wont I wont."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Hey tell me what you think. I'm proud I think a wrote a pretty long chapter. So give me some reviews please. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Bye**


	5. Dinner stage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP Character only the plot.

**Chapter 5. Dinner**.

"Mum says she's making everyone dinner at Grimmald Place tonight at 8:00." Ginny said at breakfast the next morning. The sun peaking into the kitchen, indicating that no one in this house slept late.

"I was planning on going over anyway, Before I left yesterday Lupin was going after Draco." Harry mentioned grabbing another serving of toast.

"Harry the only reason you want to go is to torture him." Hermione stated a little annoyed. "We should be focusing on the black lake, at least until the polyjuice potion is done."

"Hermione calm down, and please don't take out the books." Ron whined when he saw her going into her bag. Hermione glared at him. "Besides I think Harry deserves to be able to do just that, I wish I could help."

"Harry just wants to be the one to break his wand." Ginny muttered. Harry looked at her and smiled, she knew him so well.

" Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a piece of his hair too Harry." Hermione suggested. Harry considered this and nodded in his agreement.

"What are they going to do with him anyway?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione shrugged.

"He's going to stay at grimmald place. When I was with Mad-eye yesterday, he said they had enchanted the basement into a prison, a small one but big enough. The Order doesn't trust Azkaban anymore, to many escapes of late." Harry stated.

"That makes sense, the other Death Eaters wouldn't know were to break out the others." Hermione murmured.

"That brilliant really. Are they going to move Lucius there?"

"I don't think so. He has no wand his dark mark has been ripped off" Ginny and Hermione clenched "and Voldemort hates him." Harry answered. Harry got up and put his dishes in the sink. Hermione did the same and followed him out the room.

"Harry I got some books..." Was all Ginny and Ron could hear. They rolled their eyes in unison.

"So, how's Bill?" Ron said. Grabbing a third helping of sausage. Never could get enough food. Ginny thought.

"He's good, He should be released tomorrow, that is if nothing happens tonight."Ginny murmured, her faced showed that her mind was on another issue.

"That's good, I was actually thinking about visiting him myself, today." Ron said but Ginny didn't acknowledge it. Ron poked her shoulder and she jumped.

"What?" She asked annoyed

"What's on your mind?"

"I thought I saw.. I mean...but no he wouldn't... maybe he would." Ginny muttered.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Ron asked confused.

"Is Harry having me watched?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Umm not that I know of why?" Ron said.

"Because I thought I saw Dobby watching me yesterday at the Hospital, and then when I got up this morning to help Herms make breakfast, I saw him watching me from around the corner."

"Maybe he has a crush on you." Ron joked. Ginny punched his arm across the table.

"That's what Herms said but I don't buy it. Will you ask Harry?"

"Fine, but you get dishes." Ron quickly said grabbing a piece of toasted and running out of the room laughing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione, I really don't want to read all those books right now." Harry whined "Tomorrow I promise we'll all read them that is if you haven't finished them by tomorrow."

"Fine Harry, always a procrastinator. We'll I'm sure Ron will help me." Hermione turned to see Ron at the door looking daggers at Harry as he just smiled.

"Speak of the devil. Ron meet me in the library after you done." Hermione kissed his cheek as she left the room.

"III hate you." Ron said as Harry started laughing.

"Never hurts to read." Harry said sarcastically.

"Your only saying that because you don't have to do it." Ron came to the desk Harry was at and put his hands on the edge leaning in. "Now, Have you been watching my sister?"

"What?" Harry said acting clueless

"Are you having Dobby follow her?"

"Maybe."

"Then I'm going to have to kick your arse mate." Ron stated rolling up his sleeves on his sweeter.

"Ron you know you can't win."

"Won't stop me from trying."Ron said coming around the desk.

"Ron stop it, I didn't mean anything by it, just wanted him to keep an eye on her."

"Then call him here and tell him to stop it. He's scaring her."

"No I feel better when I know she's being watched." He defended.

"You won't when I tell Ginny." He warned. "She'll kill you or hex you that's worse."

"You wouldn't it" Harry warned suddenly getting angry. "Ron blasted on a smile.

"Of course not, just messing with ya." Harry relaxed."But seriously you got to call him off. Or at least while Ginny's in the house." Harry nodded

"DOBBY." Harry called, there was a snap and Dobby appeared before them.

"Yes Harry Potter , Sir?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby you need to keep a lower profile, Ginny's noticing you." Ron said.

"Oh sorry, Dobby will be more sneaky for Harry Potter." He said smiling.

"Just watch her when she leaves the house, you don't have to while she's here." Harry said. Dobby nodded and turned to leave.

"Dobby, do you want a chocolate frog." Ron said taking three out of his pocket, and tossing one to Dobby." Dobby smiled wider.

"Thank you Weasley sir, that's very kind of you." Dobby sputtered and quickly ate his chocolate frog than disappeared out the room.

"That was nice of you Ron, Hermione would kiss you for that." Harry laughed.

"That's a good idea I'll go tell her." Ron ran out of the study. That Harry had magically added on. Now Harry thought, he can do what he came in here to do. He unlocked the cupboard to Dumbledore's pensive. Dumbledore knew he was going to die so here put all of his memories in the pensive for Harry. Harry had been searching threw them. He found one of his mother and father sitting next to each other playing with him.

"_Hello Harry," His dad exclaimed poking him in the stomach. He giggled profusely. His father picked him up and tossed him in the air. "There's my boy" He laughed. Harry was handed back to his mother . She cradled him to her and rocked him slowly._

"_James really, now it will be harder to put him to sleep." She said with a smile. His dad just smiled back and kissed her then bent down and kissed Harry on the forehead._

"_Be a good boy and go to bed for your mommy."James sang. "I love you."_

"_We love you." His mother said. She rocked Harry to sleep. James looked up._

"_Oh Dumbledore, didn't know you were there." _

"_I was just checking in to make sure everything was ok." Dumbledore said. _

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and wrapped her in a hug. Grabbing Ron and Hermione as well. "And Harry!" She said giving him a hug as well. "So good to see all of you. Dinner is almost ready." She took a hold of Ron and Hermione again. "And you two, I'm so happy for, I always knew something was there." She hugged them again. And turned to Hermione afterwards. 'Oh Fred and George would tease him, and he would turn beat red and get defensive."

"Mmmummmm!" Ron said getting red. "Please." but she continued.

"It was so cute, Hermione." By this time Harry and Ginny were smiling and laughing at Ron, Hermione just stood there with a wide smiling, showing teeth, and blushing. Hermione grabbed his hand, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Ron smiled

"I think it's sweet." She whispered. Mrs. Weasley was in tears.

"How about dinner." Harry suggested, taking the focus off of Ron. They all walked into the kitchen. Food filled almost every part of the table. Everyone said their hellos. And they sat down at the table.

The dinner past by smoothly, Mrs. Weasley had made everyone's favorites. She gave a toast to Ron and Hermione, Ron never looked more embarrassed. Afterward, things got serious.

"Lupin did you get Draco yesterday?" Someone said at the other end of the table. Lupin looked down and shook his head.

"No I'm afraid not, He apperiated out before we could get him." Lupin turned to Harry.

"Harry, Mad-eye told me about you visit to Lucius Malfoy."Harry nodded. "I don't think you got correct information."

"What we gave him..." Lupin waved him off.

"Voldemort wouldn't trust Lucius that much Harry, he's too smart for that."

"But he couldn't of lied." Ron said.

"He wasn't lying he told us what he knew to be true, I suspect." Mad-eye said. "It didn't sit right with me, when he said it, it was too easy." He muttered.

"So you think we shouldn't check it out?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I don't think so." Mr. Weasley said. She gave a confused glance.

"It could be a trap." Charlie said.

"He would sacrifice Lucius in order to set up this trap?" George asked.

"Well he has Draco, Lucius wouldn't be that important."Fred stated.

"Maybe we should go." Ron said. The table looked stupidly at Ron. He turned red but he kept talking. "Well if we know it's a trap maybe we can set a trap for them."

"Who would you like to used as bait Ron?" Kingsley asked.

"Well it could be Me Harry and Hermione." He suggested.

"Too dangerous I say." Mrs. Weasley chimed in. She looked nervous and fearful of what the conclusion would be.

"I'm in for it. Voldemort would have to be there when we got there, really, he couldn't apperate." Harry said

"Yes dear, but that leaves the problem that you couldn't apperate either." Mrs. Weasley argued back. Wringing a cloth in her hand.

"But we'll be there." Mad-eye said.

"What if there waiting for you in the water." Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Molly really, your negativity is not helping." Lupin muttered and she frowned. " Harry is of age and he decides what he's willing to do." She huffed and left the room muttering curses.

"She might have a point." Hermione said, Ron glared at her. "Well to risk ourselves for a few Death Eaters?"

"The more we get the better." Ron argued. Hermione began to speak when Harry led a commanding voice across the table.

"We'll set a trap for them, that's final. Now would anyone like to help with that!"


	6. Stage of stupid plans

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter charaters.

Chapter 6

The stage of stupid plans.

"Harry may I have a word with you in private?" Mad-eye asked Harry. Harry hesitated and left the room with Made eye. "Harry you being too rash this isn't the way to go with this, a reverse trap? Your not at Hogwarts anymore, things have turned serious, we don't have time for this trickery."

Harry stood silent for a few minutes. "Then what do you plan on doing Moody what can we do, we're pretty much at a dead end."

"Harry unless your ready to fight voldemort soon, you don't want to rush this." Moody put his arm around his shoulder. "We're going to question the devil of a women in the picture frame and we'll go from there." Harry was silent and he didn't say a word as he went back into the kitchen.

"Ron it was a nice idea but for right now it's not going to happen, what we need to do is question the portrait." Harry said. "Hermione how long will the polyjuice potion take?"

"It will be almost a month Harry, sorry."

"For now we will patrol the ministry and try to stop any attacks that we can. In the meantime Harry you need to search Dumbledores pensive to find things that we missed." Lupin said. "For now we will enjoy this beautifully cooked meal." Molly smiled relaxed in the corner.

"Would anyone like more mashed potatoes?" She asked

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A month slowly went by, day by day, looking into that stupid pensive and finding nothing, how could Dumbledore expect him to figure it out? 2 weeks had passes and nothing, he had to do something, besides sitting and waiting. He couldn't go and help the other members of the order, with the disturbances. "It's too much of a Risk" Harry mocked Mr. Weasley. A knock came at the door. Ginny stood in the door way.

"Dinners ready and the Order is meeting tonight at Grimmald place." She said. Harry got even more annoyed if possible, it would be another meeting where they decide on him doing nothing but search. They should at least be checking out the black lack they should. How long was Voldemort even going to wait, top see if they would come?

"I'll be down in a second." He said. Ginny was less convinced.

"Harry what's wrong besides the obvious." She said walking over to him

"Nothing, just feel worthless. Now I know how Sirius felt when he was trapped at Grimmald."Harry muttered.

"Harry your not a prisoner, you can go out no ones controlling you. And all the adults believe we're still too young to be in the order, I think they have a point, you only seventeen Harry. People just don't want anything bad to happen to you. how you know how I felt when you were threatening that I couldn't come." He half smiled at that, she had a point. He was pretty much set when he said no because he had his reason. He could see where the order was coming from. Harry got up and followed Ginny to the Kitchen, where dinner was already set on the table.

"Looks delicious Hermione!" Ginny said.

"Hey I helped." Ron said.

"Yeah you picked at the food." Hermione said sarcastically.

"I was testing it, making sure it wouldn't poison everyone." He puffed out his chest. " You should be happy you have a big strong man to take those risks for all of you." When Ron realized only arched eyebrows were facing him he admitted defeat. "Oh come on when am I not hungry." He said making Harry smirk.

"I for one don't blame you, Hermione's cooking is great. I bet she's learning from your mom behind your back."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Ron said staring at Hermione with admiration, who blushed in return.

"It's only super, you guys act like I've done something worthy of an award." They ate dinner, Hermione announced everything was going fine with the potion. And Harry announced he still wanted to go to the black lake. Hermione and everyone froze.

"By ourselves, you want to go?" Hermione asked.

"Well Harry I don't think there is enough of us if we were attacked." Ron said logistically.

"The Order said no Harry." Ginny said.

"They didn't say no they just said it wouldn't be smart." Ron scoffed, since it was his idea in the first place.

"How long would Voldemort watch the black lake looking for me." Harry said.

"Well if he doesn't know if you visited Malfoy, he might very well have a look out there." Hermione stated. Hermione put on a serious look. "Harry, give this some thought please. I mean I would be all for it if we had substantial back up with us but if you're going to do this against the Orders wishes we're on are own."

"You don't think we can do it." Harry asked his voiced toned with anger. Hermione sighed.

"Harry if you feel you can't wait 15 days for the polyjuice potion, if you feel that it's ok risking to a lie, because we all know it's a trap, if you can live with the guilt if something goes wrong, then I'm in." She said picking up her dishes and throwing them in the sink, strutting out of the room. The room was silent.

"Harry maybe you should wait."Ginny said. "Be patient."

"That's never been one of Harry's strong suits." Ron muttered placing his dishes in the sink, flicking his wand. Making the cleaning supplies do the dishes. "Harry, you know me I'm in, and he left the room, going after Hermione. Only Harry and Ginny were left sitting at the table.

"If your sure you know what your doing, then I'm with you but there's going to be a plan." She cleaned up her dishes kissed Harry on the head and walked out of the room.

"A plan it is then." He said.


	7. Stage of results of stupid plans

**The Stages,**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or the magical world that Harry lives in because if I did I wouldn't consider killing him just because I don't want anyone to follow up on my book, because if I was that person I would just be spoiling peoples like 10 year obsession, not that I'm bitter about it or anything.

**Chapter 7 **

**The Stage of a secret plan**

"Alright, lets let the other sleep while we make a plan otherwise we wont get anything done." Ron muttered sitting back at table with a piece of parchment.

"Did Hermione cool down?" Harry asked before getting started.

"Not really no, and I don't like picking sides between you two ya know." He said seriously. "So do you have any idea how you want to start this?" Ron asked.

"I have an idea."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Do you have the Gilli weed? Harry asked Ron, He nodded in response and took out two jars of Gilli weed.

"Remember I have extras to bring with us and when you feel like your out of breath just eat it." Ron said handing Harry two packets of green slimy plants. "So I'll start at the other end, and we'll meet at the Herbology Wing." Ron stated, Harry nodded and Ron took off towards the other end. Harry shoved the slimy gilli weed in his mouth and a gagging reflux came but Harry pushed it down and quietly slipped into the water. The lake was dark from underneath, Harry muttered a spell and his wand lite up. He didn't know where to start looking in the lake, So he looked at everything. Every opening every strange plant, everything.

Suddenly Harry heard singing, beautiful voices approaching him, He felt him self swimming towards them in a trance. Out of the weeds came mermaids, the ugly beast them selves still singing the lovely song.

"Who trespasses in our lake?" One demands shoving a triton to Harry's throat.

"I'm just looking for something." Harry tried to explain. " I don't come as a threat, please do you know of an object that was placed here over fifty years ago?!" Harry pleaded. The mermaids eyed each other and lead Harry towards a cave way deep in the lake. They threw him in it and ran away. Harry looked around and saw a bundle of clothing, it was a cape, Harry went to grab it but, a hand moved him backward. It was Ron.

"It's a porkey!!" he yelled at Harry, and they swam their way to the surface. "I saw a fish touch it and it just disappeared, I have a feeling it would've sent us straight to Voldemort." Ron explained. "We better get back to the girls." He said and swam for shore. Harry followed him. "I really don't want to see their knowing faces." Ron complained.

"I don't think you'll have to." Harry said, Hermione and Ginny weren't where they were suppose to be. Harry and Ron ran out of the water, fins and all to the meeting place. By the scrape marks on the ground it looked like a struggle. "Damn it all to hell." Harry muttered. "We have to go tell the Order."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**authors note: I'm not really getting much of a response to this story so I might stop writing it, if you want me to keep going though just tell me. Cya**


	8. The next not so pondered Stage

**Disclaimer:** I don't anyone in the books or movies even though Victor Krum would be nice.

**Authors note:** Sorry I just thought it wasn't that good, most of my reviews were from my friend or on punctuation. I won't stop.

**Chapter 8** The stage were Harry realizes what an idiot he is

"Harry how could you be so stupid!! And Ron you couldn't of stopped him." Lupin yelled at Harry and Ron. Strutting around the study of Grimmald Place, explosive with anger. He picked up a book and threw it on the ground. "Do you have any idea that you just destroyed what we have been working towards?" He yelled, Harry and Ron visibly coward away. Lupin stilled himself and took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves, knowing that Hermione and Ginny could be dead." Harry and Ron just stood in silence not knowing what to say to him. Their silence just made him more angered. "If your are hope to kill Voldemort, well the worlds in trouble." He muttered.

"I'm not here to fix your mistakes and tell you everything will be fine! It's not fine Harry it's not. I can't stand to look at you anymore, Leave!" He said. Harry and Ron lowered their heads in shame and left the room.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hermione? Are you awake." Ginny asked the limp figure in the darkness. "Hermione wake up, please!" Ginny pleaded rocking the body back and forth. Hermione responded with a grunt.

"Stop Ginny I'm awake, what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know the last thing I remember was thinking the boys were idiots and I just blacked out. You?" She asked.

"Same, although I had heard something but it was too late when I turned towards it. Do you have idea where we are?" Ginny shook her head.

"I'll kill them if we get out of here." Ginny muttered and Hermione smiled at her nonchalance at their situation.

"Tell the Dark Lord that they're awake." A muffled face said next to the opening on the door. He had a hood on. They had nothing to do but sit there and wait for something to happen. Two hours later it finally came. It was Snape at the door shaking his head back and forth.

"The know it all and the Weasley how charming. I thought you both would be smarter than that. Or maybe it has something to do with Potter, he always thought he was all that just like his farther did."

"Snape are you going to help us?" Ginny asked.

"No I can't not that I have a particular urge to, you just have you boyfriends to blame. They're coming to ask questions soon, give them what they want and you'll die quicker." He advised and left.

"He's such a bastard." Ginny said. " I never thought of him as good."

"What do you think they want to know?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Where Harry is and the rest of the Order." Hermione nodded in agreement.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Harry and Ron weren't allowed in the meeting with the Order that night. One by one the members came out with their head down in disappointment to Harry who stood in the hallway waiting.Madeye came out with his head high and demanded to talk to Harry in private. They went into the closest room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry Harry but the Orders decided to... Let things be, when can't risk going to get them. Casualties will be far greater than two if we go. I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this."Madeye patted him on the back. "Will you tell Ron, it will just or more harder for him, are only hope is the Snape keeps them alive." Madeye left the room after that. There was nothing he could say in comfort to Harry. It was Harry's fault and if Hermione and Ginny died it would be his fault. Harry couldn't stop himself from crying. He couldn't do anything about it either. So all he could do was put his faith in Snape... They're gonna die, Harry thought and went to talk to Ron.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"what if we went though the porkey in the lake, maybe it will take us to them." Ron said desperately. He couldn't bear the thought of doing nothing about this.

"Harry why are you so impatient, they would be safe now!!" He yelled.

"Ron you agreed, you came! I know it's my fault but just don't release your anger on me."

"Then who the bloody hell am I suppose to blame it on?" He asked angrily

"Maybe a little to yourself would be nice, And if we went through the porkey we don't know where will be it would be stupid."

"So now all of a sudden your being rational, well screw you HarryI can't sit here while My sister and my girlfriend are being tortured I can't, it's either your coming with me or not." Ron said getting up to leave the room.

"I'm coming." Harry said.

"No your not, you two will never learn will you." Mr. Weasley said coming in the door.

"We're going, if the Orders not going we are."

"Have you thought for a second that this is what they want to happen?" Mr Weasley insisted. "You helping them if you do this, I know how hard it is. Ginny is my daughter and Hermione was like a daughter to me but you can't do this, you have to trust that Snape will keep them form dying."

"I can't except that." Ron said. Mr. Weasley embraced Ron in a hug and Ron cried in his shoulder.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Till next chapter cya!**


	9. Stage of the ending

**Disclaimer"** I don't own any of the characters.

**AUTHOR**; I can't be creative with this anymore, I was going realistically... sorta, so this is my own little ending after the battle.

**Stage of the ending**

"So many people are dead." Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder. He hugged her there, thankful they're were alive.

"They will be remembered. I'll never forget them. Especially Lupin. I wouldn't of made it far without him." Harry commented holding back tears. He was being strong. It didn't last, for the second Ginny came running in his arms he cried. Half tears of joy for her, half tears of anguish for those that died.

Later, they all sat at Grimmald place in silence. It all seemed so quiet now, that it was all over. What they were going to do next was really unknown to them. The fact that there was a future was hard to swallow.

"Neville was really kick ass this year wasn't he?" Ron said randomly. "Just think about how much he has changed." Everyone nodded in agreement and the silence took over again. But who said silence was ever a bad thing. Silence is the perfect ending to horrible events that occur. Silence says all and ponders all thoughts. Silence is how the world will know they are safe now.


End file.
